Tournament of power crossover ( preview )
by Gael Braz
Summary: Toriko ( 2 ) ; One Piece ( 3 ) ; One Punch Man ( 4 ) ; Univers 6 ; Univers 7 ; Akame ga kill ( 9 ) ; Fairy Tail ( 10 ) ; Univers 11 ... Voici les participants du plus grand tournoi jamais organisé. Actuellement, ceci n'est qu'un ensemble de quelques textes appartenant à l'histoire que je viens à peine de commencer. Le reste arrivera prochainement ( enfin, j'espère )


**Tournament of power crossover**

_Maître, est ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Genos.

Finissant enfin par lever son regard, Saitama ne put que montrer de la colère ainsi que de la déception sur son visage.

_Non, mais c'est quoi cette blague ?

Et avant que Genos ne puisse l'arrêter, il effectua un magnifique saut et atterrit sur l'un des tas de pierres que comportait l'arène. Se trouvant ainsi, au-dessus des autres, il se mit ensuite à hurler :

_écoutez moi tous !

Pour tout dire, depuis le départ du tournoi, certains guerriers n'avaient même pas eut le temps de bouger d'un millimètre. Il était donc étonnant pour eux d'être surpris de comprendre que Saitama venait de battre quelqu'un, en un coup, et était maintenant en train de les dominer de là où il était.

_Je suis Saitama de l'Univers 4 ! Que nous soyons bien clair, j'en ais rien à cirer de savoir que je peux mourir après ce tournoi ! s'écria-t-il ! Mais, en tout cas, on m'a promis le plus grand tournoi qui ait jamais existé ! Et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un ramassis de types que je peux aisément battre en un coup de poing !

Prenant alors un air sérieux, qui surpris même les membres de son équipe, il déclara ensuite :

_Réveillez-vous, maintenant, sinon je mets tout de suite fin à ce tournoi en vous battant tous !

Face à cette annonce, il y eut des réactions différentes. Ricanant, tout en faisant sortir sa langue, Doflamingo remarqua :

_Hé bien, hé bien ! En voilà un qui sait se montrer convaincant !

_Non, mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? s'énerva Dyspo ! Il pense peut-être faire le poids face à l'Univers 11 ?

_Les téméraires ne pourront jamais gagner ce genre de bataille ! affirma simplement C-17, en regardant à peine Saitama.

_Saitama, hein ? fit Esdeath, en fixant le guerrier, tout en affichant un petit sourire ! Il m'a l'air intéressant, celui-là !

_Non, mais quel imbécile ! rugit Tornado ! Il veut qu'on se mette à dos tous les autres univers, ou quoi ?

_Je crois, au contraire, qu'ils vont nous ignorer, un petit moment ! rétorqua Bang, en regardant la réaction des autres guerriers ! Après ce que Saitama vient de faire, ils ont sûrement peur de constater que, nous aussi, nous avons la même force que lui !

_Ce sale chauve ! rugit Sea King, en serrant le poing.

« Bon sang, mais à quel point est-il fort ? »

Regardant, quant à lui, Saitama quitter son perchoir, Coco se tourna vers Toriko :

_Celui-là est dangereux ! Veux-tu que je m'en occupe ?

_Non, laisses-le ! lui conseilla son ami ! Ton poison pourra nous être utile à d'autres occasions donc il est préférable de le conserver ! Utilises-le plutôt sur les prochaines personnes qui viendront nous combattre !

Grinçant d'abord des dents, Law finit par sourire avant de finalement rétorquer :

_Avec ces simples tours de passe-passe, jamais je n'aurais pu devenir un shishibukai !

_Hum ?

Se remettant debout, le pirate affirma :

_Je vais vous montrer le véritable pouvoir de mon fruit du démon !

_Nous n'attendons que ça !

Mais soudain, les deux Nameks se mirent à plaquer leurs mains pour se boucher les oreilles, tandis qu'ils poussèrent des cris d'agonie.

_Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Saonel.

_Hein ? S'étonna Law, en constatant qu'un mal venait de les frapper.

_SOUND BAZOOKA !

Frappé de plein fouet, Pirina fut éjecté en arrière par une soudaine attaque. Voyant cela, Zebra se laissa tomber entre Law et Saonel, tout en ricanant :

_Hé bien, hé bien ! On fait une fête sans m'inviter ? Vous jouez au malin avec moi, ou quoi ?

_T'es qui, toi ? rugit Saonel.

Le fixant, Zebra laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir quelque peu avant qu'un son ne s'en échappe. Sous forme d'ultrason, ce dernier ne put être entendu par Law. Par contre, l'ouïe particulièrement développé de Saonel fut fortement touché par ce bruit qui semblait détruire ses tympans.

_Ah, mais c'est quoi ce son ? Arrêtez ça !

_Eh bien, moi qui voulait savoir si ma voix pouvait faire des dégâts à l'un de mes adversaires, je suis surpris de constater que des extra-terrestre ne semble pas l'apprécier ! Mais bon … !

Souriant cruellement, il se retrouva devant Saonel et lui donna un splendide coup de poing. Le voyant atterrir plus loin, Zebra préféra le suivre, plutôt que de combattre Law.

Ce dernier, encore surpris par les capacités de cet homme, le laissa partir tandis que son regard tomba sur Pirina, qui se relevait avec difficulté.

_Ce type … il va me le payer !

_RADIO KNIFE !

En un instant, le sabre de Law fut planter au milieu de sa poitrine, avant de se charger en électricité.

_Prends-toi ça !

Hurlant alors de douleur Pirina sentit l''électricité traverser l'ensemble de son corps.

Pourtant au lieu de le voir s'écrouler au sol, Law parvint à sauter en arrière, pour éviter une boule ki que le namek voulait lui lancer. Retombant un peu plus loin, il aperçut Pirina se relever, malgré les dégâts qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Tsss ! Toi, tu vas me donner plus de fils à retordre que prévu !

Fixant Jiren, tout en restant dissimulé derrière un rocher, Leone ne put s'empêcher d'être anxieuse, tandis que l'homme en face d'elle resta les bras croisés, sans à avoir la moindre peur de se faire attaquer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait attention à lui ? voulut savoir Leone, en se rapprochant davantage de l'alien. »

Finalement, se retrouvant à moins de trois mètres de lui, elle finit par être dans son dos, près à lui sauter dessus et l'immobiliser.

« Parfait ! Il n'a pas l'air de se douter que je suis là ! Même s'il est plus fort que moi, l'attaque surprise va suffisamment le déstabiliser pour que je puisse l'éliminer ! »

Faisant jaillir ses griffes, elle commença à bondir en direction de Jiren, prêt à l'éliminer. Pourtant, en un instant, elle sentit comme une importante pression atmosphérique sortir du corps de Jiren, tandis que ce dernier fit augmenter son énergie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Leone s'immobilise et sente son corps trembler quelque peu.

« Qu … Que … Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Ressentant l'aura de Jiren, Leone avait l'impression qu'elle état encore plus impressionnante que celle d'Esdeath.

« Ce … Ce type … ! Peut-on vraiment le battre ? »

Ne voulant pas répondre à cette question,en l'affrontant, Leone finit par faire demi-tour et préféra laisser Jiren tranquille.

Frappant le corps dur de Magetta, Natsu se mit à grimacer de douleur, avant de se prendre la main.

_Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mais c'est quoi son corps, à lui ?

_Chopopo ! fit Magetta avant de tendre ses bras sur le côté.

Laissant ensuite le haut de son corps se mettre à tourner, il commença à faire la toupie et menaça de frapper Natsu ainsi. Se baissant à temps, ce dernier effectua ensuite une pirouette en arrière avant de gonfler ses joues :

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Rejetant aussitôt un jet de magma, le robot en face de lui n'eut aucun mal à bloquer son attaque. Constatant cela, Magetta se frappa plusieurs fois le torse, comme s'il était excité. Souriant, en voyant cela, Natsu se saisit de sa veste qu'il jeta sur le côté :

_Ouais, je te comprends !

Frappant ses poings, il affirma :

_Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un vrai combat !

_J'étais un soldat de l'armée impériale ! annonça Seryu ! Assurer la survie de la Justice que l'empereur a mis en place passait avant tout !

_Et pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea Gildarts.

_Parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste ! rugit Seryu ! Ni parents, ni attache dans ce monde, ni même de véritable amis ! Si je voulais donner un sens à ma vie, je devais empêcher que les gens terminent comme moi : seuls et malheureux ! C'est pour cela que je combattais le mal ! Gagner, gagner et toujours gagner ! Je devais remporter victoire sur victoire afin de l'anéantir ! Assurer le maintien de la justice, c'est toute ma vie ! C'est la voie que j'ai choisi ! Celle qui m'a permise de faire face à tous les mécréants de mon monde et de les combattre sans reculer une fois !

L'écoutant, Gildarts cessa de se mettre en position, tandis que son regard devint plus compatissant :

_Eh bien, Seryu, c'est un chemin extrêmement dur que tu as choisi ! Mais, j'ai une question pour toi : qu'as-tu trouvé en empruntant cette voie ?

_Hein ?

_Quelqu'un qui tue ses ennemis par pur vengeance n'est pas un véritable combattant ! Quand un guerrier se bat, il le fait pour de véritable raisons outre que la vengeance ! À t'entendre, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tout e que tu voulais, c'était d'abreuver ta soif de sang en tuant toutes ces personnes !

_Là-fermes ! lui ordonna Seryu ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce que j'ai vécu !

_Non, en effet ! approuva Gildarts ! Je ne peux comprendre ce qu'on ressent quand on perd ses parents et qu'on se retrouve seule, en compagnie de personnes corrompues, qui ont fait de toi leur marionnette et qui t'ont formé pour que tu tues des personnes jour après jour ! Mais je sais une chose … !

Pointant alors Seryu du doigt, il affirma :

_Tu n'as jamais abandonné ton but ! Même après avoir traversé tous ces malheurs, tu es resté fidèle à tes idéaux et tu as continué d'avancer ! En vérité, Seryu, tu veux vraiment suivre la voie de la justice ! Mais, sans le voir par toi-même, tu as suivis un autre chemin qui t'a mené vers un avenir bien plus sombre et cruel ! En fait, dans cette histoire, tu es la plus grande victime, si tu veux mon avis ! Et dorénavant, aujourd'hui, tu as oublié ce qui était vraiment important à tes yeux !

_Ce qui était le plus important ?

_Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici toute seule et je trouve ça admirable ! Ce ne sont pas les autres qui t'ont hissé au sommet mais toi, et toi seule ! Tu es vraiment une fille avec beaucoup de cran, de ténacité et de courage ! Si tu avais continué à suivre la véritable voie de la lumière rien ne m'aurait empêché de te féliciter pour ton travail ! Cela dit, tu as perdu petit à petit la raison, tandis que des pensées impures ont pris possession de toi ! Aujourd'hui, Seryu, il est temps d'oublier tout ce que tu as fait !

_L'oublier ?

_Oui, ça ne sert à rien que de regarder derrière soit tout en ressassant encore et encore de ce que tu as fais dans le passé ! Tu le regrettes ? Tu ne veux plus de ce dernier ? Tu veux le modifier ? Désolé de te le dire, mais c'est impossible ! Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est te tourner vers l'avenir et suivre dorénavant un chemin que tu ne regretteras pas de suivre !

_Tais-toi ! Ce ne sont que de belles paroles ! rugit Seryu, en secouant sa tête ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie tout ceci ? La voie que j'ai choisie m'a rendu plus forte et pourtant, cette force je l'ai payé en aidant les forces du mal, qui n'étaient d'autres que le premier Ministre et ses amis ! Et je ne l'ai constaté qu'après ma mort ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire une croix sur cette partie de ma vie ! Je ne sais même pas si je dois en être dégoûté ou en être fière ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni même qui je suis désormais !

_C'est tout à ait normal ! À ce jour, jamais tu n'avais remis un seul de tes actes en question ! Jamais tu n'as ressenti le moindre remords sur tes actions ! Ce n'est que aujourd'hui que tu ouvres enfin les yeux ! Dorénavant, tu prends en compte tes erreurs et tu as peur de les reproduire ! Cela montre que tu es en train de mûrir ! Si tu commences à ressentir le regret de tes actes, c'est que tes sentiments humains ne t'ont pas tous quittés ! Tout le monde pourrait penser que ton cœur est aussi vide que l'espace qui nous entoure mais cela se voit que ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas au moins de mettre fin à cela ? De réaliser ton rêve et de mettre en place une véritable justice dans ton monde ?

_Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Personne ne voudra de moi ! Personne ne voudra jamais m'accepter ! Tout le monde rejette ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des monstres, et dorénavant, j'en suis un, moi aussi !

_C'est faux ! rétorqua Gildarts, avec plus de sérieux ! Des personnes qui n'ont pas de cœur, j'en ais connu des tas ! Mais toi, tu n'en ais pas une ! Je suis persuadé que si tu voyais quelqu'un dans le besoin, tu s'empressait d'aller l'aider ! Tu as commis bon nombre d'erreur, Seryu, mais ton âme n'est pas noire comme le charbon ! Dorénavant, tu peux désormais la purifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne blanche comme avant !

Semblant soudain être victime d'une violente migraine, en entendant des dizaines de voix se battre dans son esprit, Seryu se saisit la tête entre ses mains, tout en hurlant, d'une voix presque suppliante :

_Non, là-fermes ! Là-fermes ! Là-fermes ! Là-fermes !

_Avant que je n'oublies, j'aurais une question à te poser ! affirma Akainu ! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

_Faire quoi ? l'interrogea Tatsumi.

_Tu n'es rien 'autre qu'un membre de l'armée révolutionnaire de ton monde et pourtant tu parles et agit comme si tu étais un héros ! Franchement, tu es pathétique ! Pour arriver à tes fins, je suis certain que tu as tué pas mal de gens, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement, tu n'as rien d'un justicier !

_En effet ! approuva Tatsumi ! Car je n'en suis pas un !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Akainu.

_Dès la première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, jamais je ne me suis vu comme un héros ! Néanmoins, j'ai continué à le faire ! Et pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir sauver le monde dans lequel je vis ! Et pour cela, je n'ai rien à regretter ! Et si jamais je devais le refaire, je le referai !

_Tsss, pathétique ! Dans, ce cas, si ton monde est déjà en train d'être sauvé, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à gagner ces boules de cristal ?

_Pour ressuscité mes amis mort au combat !

Serrant alors plus fort son épée, il affirma :

_Oui, tous mes amis ! Je vais ressuscité Sheele et Aniki ! Et Chelsea ! Et Susanoo ! Et Lubbock ! Et Leone ! Ieyasu ainsi que Sayo ! Et même les membres des Jaegers ! Que se soit Run, Bols et même Seryu !

_Hum ? Pourquoi cela ? Votre groupe forme pourtant deux équipes bien distinctes, non ? Pourquoi vouloir ressuscité tes vieux ennemis ?

_J'avais du mal à le réaliser avant mais, nous étions tous des marionnettes ! Oui, les marionnettes de l'Empire ! Il y avait juste Esdeath, et peut-être Budo, qui savait vraiment ce qui se tramait mais qui ne faisait rien pour arrêter le carnage ! Dorénavant, dans ce tournoi, nous devons nous battre, main dans la main et, maintenant que notre véritable ennemi est mort, nous pourrons retourner tout ensemble sur notre planète, sans à avoir peur de devoir nous battre de nouveau les uns contre les autres !

_Tsss ! De belles paroles de la part d'un déchet comme toi ? l'interrogea Akainu ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

_C'est toi qui ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! rétorqua Tatsumi ! Tu as beau être le chef de la police de ton monde et avoir le pouvoir du magma, ton cœur est aussi froid que la glace ! Tu n'as aucune compatissance, pouvant faire de toi un véritable homme juste ! C'est pour cela, que je refuse de perdre face à quelqu'un comme toi ! Quelqu'un qui ose traiter les siens comme de simples pions !

Courant alors, il se recouvra de nouveau avec Incursio et fusa droit vers Akainu, le poing en avant.

_Très bien, comme tu voudras ! assura ce dernier, tandis que son corps se recouvra d'une suffocante couche de magma ! Si tu le souhaites tant que ça, je vais te faire connaître le véritable enfer ! Et jamais, jamais tu ne pourras te relever !

_GEAR FOUR !

Aspirant sa lèvre du bas, Luffy la rentra dans sa bouche, avant de la mordre, et de souffler à l'intérieur. Sentant son corps se métamorphoser, il enduit ses bras de haki, avant de les faire tourner tout autour de son corps.

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ? voulut savoir Végéta.

S'allongeant, tout en formant de parfaits angles droits, les bras de Luffy se collèrent sur son corps, créant ainsi une sorte de protection, autour de se tourner. Renouvelant cela plusieurs fois, il fut capable d'être recouvert d'une véritable armure rectangulaire, protégeant tout son corps ainsi que sa tête.

_CUBE MAN ! s'écria-t-il, en lâchant sa lèvre, une fois sa transformation terminée.

_Cube man ? s'étonna Végéta, en ne pouvant pas savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

_Ouais ! Mes bras couverts de haki ont entouré mon corps afin de le protéger ! fit Luffy ! Dorénavant, même des coups ne pourront plus me faire assez de dégâts pour me faire reculer !

_Ah, je vois ! fit Végéta ! Néanmoins, ta technique à un point faible, n'est-ce pas ? Pour créer cette armure, tu as utilisé une grosse proportion de tes bras, non ? La portée de tes coups a dû donc beaucoup diminué, en contre partie !

_Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je puisse me rapprocher suffisamment de toi, pour t'infliger le coup de grâce ! rétorqua Luffy.

_Oh ? Et crois-tu être assez puissant pour cela ?

Pour toute réponse, Luffy utilisa ses jambes comme pompe avant d'être entouré de fumée.

_GEAR SECOND !


End file.
